When playing golf it is important to move the body correctly when striking a blow in order to achieve a good hit. An instructor may show how the right posture is obtained and how the body should be moved during the strike, but during the actual strike, the individual player must himself control his own body. Further, it is of great importance to aim in the right direction. This is also hard for the amateur player. Often, a player considers himself to be aiming in the correct direction, whereas the ball ends up elsewhere.
Having an instructor to help with the aiming and correcting and giving his comments is a valuable source of learning, but most of the time the beginner golfer needs to practice on his own. On these occasions, it would come in handy if the golfer had an aid helping him with his posture and to aim in the right direction, as well as during the strike.